Craziness & Crashes
by R5RossLynch29
Summary: Ally has to go to her dad's convention, and she brings Trish along. What happens when they drive through a busy intersection, where accidents are always caused? Rated T for language. A&A are dating. R&R! NOW COMPLETE!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Here's "Craziness & Crashes!" **

**Fair warning, it's pretty sad at the start, but it will get better, trust me! I'm posting the first two chapters tonight, lucky you guys! :)**

**Please enjoy and review! :) And sorry for mistakes!**

**Austin & Ally are dating in this story. **

**Disclaimer: You know.**

* * *

Ally POV

"Hey Trish, my dad has another convention this weekend, and I have to go with him this time, so you want to come with me?" I asked Trish over the phone on Thursday evening.

"Sure," Trish replied.

"Wow, I didn't except you to say yes at all," I said, shocked.

She laughed. "I have nothing else to do this weekend, so I might as well tag along. Besides, it'll be fun."

"Fun? It's a convention for trumpets," I said.

"Eh, we can make it fun," she said.

"What about your daily jobs?" I asked.

"I'll just not have any this weekend," Trish replied.

"Okay, who are you and what have you done with Trish?" I said.

"Ally, relax, I'm fine."

"Ever since you started dating Dez, you've been a lot nicer and more responsible…it's creepy," I told her.

"What can I say; he's rubbing off on me. Except for the responsible part, but don't tell him that. Besides, I could say the same for you and Austin. Ever since _you _two started dating, you're more adventurous and less uptight," Trish said.

"Touché," I laughed. "Well, I've gotta go, so I'll see you tomorrow. Be at my house at 9:00."

"Kay. See ya." We hung up and I turned to Austin, who was hanging upside down on my bed.

"So, is she coming with you?" he asked.

I nodded, and he sighed. "I would come with you, but I've got a guys weekend planned with Dez."

"Yeah, I know, it's okay," I said. He flipped over backwards onto his feet.

"You sure?" he asked.

I laughed. "Yes, I'm positive. At least I'll have someone to keep me company."

"True. Hey, what's the deal with you asking if it was Trish?" he asked.

"Because she's being too nice. It's weird!" I exclaimed. "Dez is rubbing off on her."

Austin chuckled. "At least they don't argue nearly as much as they used to."

"Yeah, thank god," I replied. Austin dove onto my bed and sprawled out on his back, and I sat by his head. I grabbed my songbook from the dresser and starting scribbling stuff in it.

"Soooo…." Austin started.

"No."

"Oh c'mon Ally, just one little peek?" he begged.

"Nu-uh."

"Please?" Austin asked, sitting up.

"No way Austin. No one touches my book," I said. He started pouting like a five year old, which was pretty cute, so I giggled and pecked his nose.

"Stop that, you know how hard it is for me to say no to that face," I said.

He grinned evilly. "What face? Oh, you mean this one?" He gave me his signature puppy dog face, and I had to get off the bed away from him, or I would've caved. That face worked on _anyone. _

"Austin, stop that!" I said.

"C'mon wittle Ally, for me? Pwease?" he said. I shook my head and ran over to my locked drawer where I chucked the book in and relocked it. That wiped the puppy dog look off his face.

"Fine…you leave me with no choice," he said casually. He lunged for me and grabbed my around the waist before pulling me onto the bed with him. He immediately started tickling me.

"Austin! C-cut it out!" I shrieked with laughter as he continued to tickle me. He had me pinned down so there was no way I was getting out of this.

"What was that? I couldn't hear you," he teased.

"Stop! AUSTIN!" I giggled. "Can't breathe!"

He stopped tickling me and with his momentary distraction, I flipped us over so I was lying on top of him.

"Gotcha," I breathed, looking into his deep brown eyes.

He smiled and I leaned down to kiss him softly. He brought his hands up to cup my face as we continued to kiss. When air was necessary, we broke apart.

"I've gotta do that more often," Austin grinned as I got off him and he sat up.

I grinned before looking at my watch. "Damn, it's ten."

"Already? Austin sighed. "I've gotta go then." He jumped off the bed and we went downstairs so I could walk him out.

My dad was still at work, but he trusted us to be home alone together.

"I'll see you Sunday," Austin said as he opened the door.

I sighed sadly. "Yeah, I wish I didn't have to leave so early tomorrow."

"It's only for a couple of days," Austin said. He leaned down to kiss me quickly. "Night Alls. Love you, and call or text me when you get there."

"I will. Love you too. Goodnight!" I said. He smiled before slipping out the door.

Since I had to be up early in the morning, I went upstairs and headed to bed.

When I woke up the next morning, it was 8:00. I was used to being up pretty early, so I got up, showered, did everything else necessary, and dressed in jean shorts, a flowery top, and gladiator sandals. I curled my hair and headed downstairs with my bag to find my dad at the counter making breakfast.

"Morning honey, you all packed?" he asked as he handed me my breakfast.

"Yeah, I'm ready," I replied.

We quickly ate our breakfast and while my dad went to grab his stuff, I got a text from Trish.

_I'm already here, _it said.

_K, c'mon in, _I texted back. Five seconds later, Trish appeared in the doorway with her stuff.

"Hey," she said.

"Hey," I replied. "You ready for this?"

"Oh yeah, I'm pumped!" she exclaimed, causing me to laugh.

"Okay then!"

My dad came back into the room with his stuff. "Hi there, Trish."

"Hey Mr. Dawson," she greeted.

"Okay girls, throw your stuff in the car and let's hit the road Jack! And don't cha come back, no more, no more, no-"

"Dad," I cut his singing off. "Please stop."

He shrugged. "Sorry honey, force of habit."

We went outside and chucked our things in the back of the car before hopping in and driving off. Trish and I sat in the back, Trish behind my dad, and me behind the passenger seat.

"So girls, what do you plan on doing while I'm at the convention?" my dad asked as we drove down the street.

"Probably swim at the pool, go to the spa, shop, that sort of thing," I replied.

"I heard the hotel we're staying at has a movie theatre in it!" Trish exclaimed.

"Seriously?" I said. "That's awesome!"

"Yeah, they do, it just opened a few weeks ago," my dad said from the front.

"That's so cool," I said. "We should go see that new movie with Zac Efron in it."

"Oh my gosh, yes! The Lucky One?" Trish said happily.

"That's it! He's so hot," I said dreamily.

"I know!" Trish replied.

I heard my dad mutter "girls" while shaking his head, and I laughed.

After about twenty minutes of driving, I put the radio on, and we listened to that for a while.

I noticed that we were coming up to a busy intersection that I hated. There were always accidents here because it was total craziness at every corner, and was really confusing. Therefore, you had to wait a while before your light turned green.

We pulled up to the light, which was red. No surprise there. We waited for five minutes before it finally turned green.

My dad slowly moved forward and double checked both ways before finally driving out into the middle.

I suddenly heard a bunch of horns honking, and turned my head to see what they were honking at. I saw a flash of white, and heard someone in the vehicle scream. I felt the impact and realized it was my scream before I blacked out to the sound of crunching metal.

* * *

**A/N: Sorry for the cliffy! I hope you guys liked this! I was going to add it to my "Living Life to the Fullest" story, but I felt that this story needed to be on its own because it's pretty long. But no worries, I will update "Living Life to the Fullest" as soon as I can!**

**Please, please, please review!**

**Joelle xx**

**Follow me on twitter? joellemc29**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Okay, now this chapter is long. But, I hope you guys enjoy it! I'm not sure when I'll have the next chapter up, but hopefully I do soon! **

**This one is pretty sad, so brace yourselves!**

**Disclaimer: I still don't own Austin & Ally. I hate doing these things.**

* * *

Austin POV

"C'mon buddy, you're almost there!" I said to Dez.

"Do you know how hard it is to do this? You have no idea what I'm going through!" Dez yelled.

"You're doing great, just deep breaths, in and out. Push, push!" I encouraged.

Dez shot the last alien on the screen with a hit to the gut and a sign saying "New Record! Awesome!" flashed on screen.

"Yes, you did it!" I said, high fiving Dez.

"That was so hard." Dez paused. "I need pizza."

"Same here." We left the arcade game and went over to the counter to order our pizza and drinks. When we got our food, we left to grab a table.

"So, did Ally call you yet?" Dez asked me when we dug in.

I shook my head. "She hasn't texted me either, and it's been over an hour since they should've got there."

"Trish hasn't called or texted me either," Dez said.

"Did she say she would?"

He nodded and I sighed. "That's not like them. Well, not like Ally, at least. No offence to Trish," I said at the look on Dez's face. "I haven't even heard from Mr. Dawson."

"They probably just forgot. Maybe they went shopping and lost track of time," Dez suggested.

"Maybe," I said, but I wasn't convinced. "But it's still weird."

"Let's try their cells," Dez said. We both took out our cells and called our girlfriends. Ally's voicemail came on after five rings, so I left a quick message. After I did, I hung up. "Voicemail."

"Same with Trish," Dez said, hanging up also.

"Okay, now I'm really getting worried. Their phones are _always _on," I said, bouncing my leg. It's a habit I have when I get nervous.

"I know." Dez paused in thought. "Wait, maybe they went swimming and left their phones in their room. They wouldn't want them to get wet, and Mr. Dawson won't answer his phone anyways because he's at that convention."

I considered this. "I guess that makes sense."

"I'm sure they're fine, dude. Try and stay positive, that's what I'm doing," Dez said.

Suddenly, two ambulances and a cop car flew down the street, sirens blaring, and Dez and I watched as they turned the corner quickly, out of site.

"I wonder what that's about," Dez said out loud. My eyes widened.

"You don't think…" I couldn't finish my sentence.

Dez frantically shook his head. "No, no, it can't be. We would've heard from them by now."

I just sighed and finished eating, but I still had a weird feeling. Like something wasn't right.

* * *

Trish POV

I woke up in a room that didn't look like mine what so ever. Or a hotel room, for that matter. I looked around and saw light blue walls and a ceiling with clouds all over it.

"Good, you're awake," I heard someone say. I slowly sat up and saw a nurse standing beside my bed tinkering with some tubes. I looked down and saw that those tubes were apparently attached to me.

"What happened? Who are you?" I croaked. Man, my throat was sore.

"I'm Nurse Kathy. You were in a bad accident early this morning." She sat on the end of my bed slowly. "How much do you remember, dear?"

"The last thing I remember is going through the intersection, seeing a white flash, and hearing Ally scream," I said. My eyes widened. "Oh my god, Ally!"

I tried to sit up, but my arm gave a twinge of pain and I thumped back down.

"Careful dear, you have a broken arm," Kathy said. She pressed a button and my bed moved up so I was in a sitting position. I glanced down at my left arm and saw that there was a cast on it. _Great, _I thought.

"Okay, well you don't have any signs of amnesia, which is great news. You were very lucky you were on the opposite side of where your vehicle was t-boned. Besides your broken arm, you have some cuts and bruises. You'll be absolutely fine," Kathy said.

"Where are Ally and Mr. Dawson?" I demanded.

"Mr. Dawson is in the room across from you," Kathy spoke gently. "He has a concussion and cuts and bruises, but like you, he's okay. Ally is…" she trailed off uncertainly.

"Ally what? Please tell me she's okay," I begged.

"She got the worst of the impact, since she was on the side where the two cars collided. Her leg is broken in three places; she has bruised ribs, a sprained wrist, and cuts and bruises." Kathy paused. "She also has internal bleeding and swelling in the brain, so we had to induce a coma."

My breath hitched. "S-she's going to be okay, though, right?"

"All we can do is pray that she'll pull through," Kathy whispered to me.

My eyes filled with tears, but I nodded in thanks. She patted my shoulder. "I've got to go check on Mr. Dawson, but if you need anything, press this button." She pointed to a button on my bed's arm rest. She left the room.

I grabbed the glass of water that was on the table beside my bed and gulped it down. After that was done, I fell right back asleep.

* * *

Austin POV

It was three o'clock in the afternoon and Dez and I still hadn't heard anything from Mr. Dawson, Ally, or Trish. I was about to try calling again when my cell rang. It was an unknown number, but I assumed it was Ally calling from the hotel.

I picked up before the first ring had even finished, and answered.

"Ally! Thank god!" I shouted into the phone.

"It's Mr. Dawson, Austin," Ally's dad said from the other line. He sounded tired.

"Oh, hey Mr. D. How come it says your number is unrecognizable? Are you calling from the hotel?" I asked him.

"Um, not exactly. I'm calling from the hospital," he sighed.

I paled and thought of when we saw the ambulances and cop car fly by. "Hospital? What happened?" At the word hospital, Dez dropped the basketball he had been holding.

"We were in a car accident this morning. That's why the girls never called you; our phones were smashed in the wreckage. Can you boys come down to Coral Wave Hospital?"

"What!" I yelled frantically. "Is Ally okay? Are you and Trish okay?"

"Just come down here, I'll explain everything, bud," Ally's dad said. He hung up before I could ask anymore.

"What the hell was that about?" Dez asked when I hung up. He had to run after me as I had already bolted out the door to Dez's car.

"They were in an accident! I knew it, I knew something wasn't right! I guarantee that was the accident that the ambulances and cop car were headed to this morning!" I shouted.

We both sprinted to Dez's car before hopping in and speeding off. Dez sped the whole way there, and luckily we weren't stopped. At least Coral Wave was only ten minutes away if you drove normally, so we were there within five minutes.

When we got to the hospital, we parked and jumped out before sprinting inside. We skidded to a stop when we spotted Mr. Dawson in the waiting room.

"Mr. Dawson!" we said as we ran over to him.

He turned around. He looked okay to me, except for some cuts and bruises. "Oh thank god you boys are here. Walk with me, I'll explain everything." He led us down a hallway while telling us what had happened.

When he finished, he said, "We'll go see Trish first. Ally is…"

"Ally is what? Where is she? I need to see her now," I demanded.

"You can't see her now Austin, she's being…tended to," Mr. Dawson said gently. "Boys, you're not going to like what I'm about to tell you. Ally got the worst of the crash as she was on the side of the impact. Her leg is broken in three places; she has bruised ribs, a sprained wrist, and cuts and bruises," he trailed off as his voice cracked. "She, um, she also has internal bleeding in the brain, along with swelling. They had to induce a coma; she was in too much pain to bear."

My knees gave way and if Dez had never caught me, I would've been on the floor. "She's in a coma?"

Mr. Dawson nodded. "I'm so sorry boys."

We both stood in silence before Dez spoke quietly. "Where's Trish? Can we see her?"

Mr. Dawson nodded. "Yes, Trish just has a broken arm and cuts and bruises. Follow me." He led us towards a door a little ways down the hallway. It was already open, so Dez and I walked inside to find Trish sitting up in bed, reading a magazine.

She looked up. "Hey!"

Dez ran over and hugged her. "Oh my god Trish, are you okay?"

"I'm fine. Just a broken arm and cuts and bruises. I'm allowed to get out of bed in about an hour," she said, and I hugged her.

"I'm so glad you're okay," I said. Trish nodded, and I saw tears come to her eyes.

"Did you guys hear about Ally?" she whispered.

We nodded. "Yeah, we did. We aren't allowed to see her yet though," I said, frustrated.

"I can't believe she's in a coma," Trish said before the tears finally fell. Dez wrapped his arms around her as she cried into his shoulder. I sat on the other side of Trish and rubbed her arm comfortingly.

"I know. As soon as we can see her, we'll go in," I said.

She nodded and wiped her eyes. I stood up. "I'm going to go wait by her room."

"Alright, bud. Just come get us when you're done seeing her," Dez said. I nodded, gave Trish one last hug, and went out the door to find Mr. Dawson waiting.

"Where's Ally's room?" I asked.

"She's in the intensive care wing," Mr. Dawson told me. "I've seen her already, so I'll let you be alone with her while I go talk to my nurse. I say I'm fine, but she insists I get another check up. This will be the 6th one!" I know he was trying to lighten the mood, and strangely, it still made me crack a small grin. He smiled and patted my shoulder before heading off in the opposite direction towards the lobby.

I turned and went to the elevator that would take me to the intensive care wing. On the second floor, I got off and went to the desk. There was no one else in the waiting room. The lady behind the counter looked up and gave me a friendly smile.

"What can I do for you, dear?" she asked me.

"I'm here to see Allyson Dawson," I told her.

She clicked around on her computer for a few seconds. "Ah, here she is. Room 314, but I'm afraid you're going to have to wait for a bit. She's being tended to right now."

I nodded. "That's fine."

She looked at me closer. "You don't look like her family, but I swear I've seen you before."

"Do you have daughters?" I asked her.

She nodded. "Two of them. One's fifteen, the other is eleven."

"Do they ever talk about an Austin Moon?"

She laughed. "Oh yes, all the time."

"Well, that's me," I said.

Her eyes brightened and she snapped her fingers. "That's it! I knew I had seen you somewhere before. You're plastered all over my daughter's bedroom walls."

That got a genuine laugh out of me. "Well, I'm glad they enjoy my music. But that's all thanks to Ally."

She softened. "I take it the Ally you're talking about is the one you're here to see."

I nodded. "Yeah, she writes my songs. She's also my girlfriend."

She nodded understandingly. "I see. I'm sorry to hear about her accident. I'll be praying for her."

"Thanks," I said.

"Well, I've got to get back to work, but it was nice to meet you Austin. My daughters will be thrilled to hear about this. I'll let you know when you can see Ally," she smiled.

I chuckled and thanked her before walking over to sit in a chair in the waiting room. After sitting there for about five minutes, a little girl walked in with her mother. The girl looked like she was maybe six, and by the looks of her, she definitely had cancer. She had jeans and a pink hoodie on; there was a bandana wrapped around her head.

Her mother talked to the receptionist, and I heard her call my name.

I looked over at her. "Yeah?"

"Would you be a dear and watch this little girl for a bit? Her mother has to go speak with the doctors about some test results that just came in," she said. "I'll be right behind the desk the whole time."

I smiled. "Sure."

The mother came over with her little girl. "I'm sorry to keep her in your hands, but I've really got to go and talk to her doctor. I'm Lisa, by the way."

"Austin." I shook her hand.

She smiled and crouched down at her daughter. "Honey, this nice boy is going to watch you for a little bit while mommy talks to the doctor, okay?"

Her daughter nodded and her mother left the waiting room. I got off the chair crouched in front of her.

"Hi there," I said kindly. "What's your name?"

"Miranda," she said shyly.

"That's a nice name. My name is Austin," I told her.

Her eyes brightened. "Austin Moon?"

I was shocked that she knew who I was. "Yeah, that's me."

I finally got a smile out of her. "You're my favourite singer."

I grinned back. "Thank you, that means a lot to me."

She grabbed my hand and pulled me up to my feet. Still holding my hand, she led me over to the toy section. "Want to play with the toys with me?"

I smiled. "Sure." She plopped down and grabbed a Barbie, holding it out to me. I took it from her and sat down beside her.

"You can be Kelly, I'll be Barbie," she said happily.

"Sounds good," I said. I spent the next ten minutes playing Barbie's with Miranda, and she finally got rid of her shy side. She was a really funny kid, and I was enjoying myself. It helped me take my mind off Ally.

"I'm bored. Let's go for a walk, I want to show you something," she said as she stood up. I stood up after her, and she grabbed my hand again.

"We're just going for a walk down the hall," I told the receptionist.

She smiled. "That's fine; I'll let her mother know where you kids are."

Miranda led me down one of the halls, still grasping my hand. My hand felt so big compared to her little frail one. I was afraid I would break it if I held it too hard.

When we got to the end of the hall, she showed me a bulletin board that was on the wall. She pointed to a picture. "This is my friend Lucy."

I got a closer look at the girl in the picture. She looked about eight years old, and also had a bandana wrapped around her head. She was smiling widely at the camera.

I smiled. "That's a pretty picture of her."

Miranda nodded sadly. "Yeah, it is. She died last year though. She was my best friend."

I looked down at Miranda. "I'm sorry to hear that, Miranda."

"It's okay; I know she's still in my heart. I'll be with her someday," she smiled. "I drew her a picture."

She now pointed to a picture of two little girls that I assumed were Miranda and Lucy. "I gave it to her before she died. Her nurse hung it up here for me, right beside her picture."

I smiled down at Miranda. "That was a good idea. You're a good friend for doing that."

"Thank you," she replied. Just then, her mother, Lisa, came down the hall.

"Thank you so much Austin," Lisa said. "I really appreciate it."

"It's not a problem at all," I said.

Miranda spoke up. "Mommy, this is Austin Moon."

Lisa smiled widely. "Really? See Miranda, dreams really can come true." Miranda smiled.

"Dream?" I asked.

"Miranda's dream was to meet her favourite singer, Austin Moon. And it looks like she has," Lisa explained.

I was so touched, I thought I might cry. "Oh wow. You have no idea how much that means to me."

"Mommy, take a picture! My friends are going to be so jealous!" Miranda exclaimed. Her mother turned to me in question, and I shook my head.

"Of course she can take a picture with me, I don't mind at all," I smiled. Lisa grinned in thanks and dug through her purse and pulled out her digital camera.

I leaned down to Miranda's height and put my arm around her gently. Lisa took the picture and I got up. Miranda hugged me. Well, hugged my legs. She was a little short. "Thanks Austin!"

"You're welcome," I said.

"C'mon sweetie, it's time to go," Lisa said. "Austin can walk back down the hall with us."

Miranda smiled. "Kay!"

"Here, I'll give you a proper hug," I told her. I leaned down and wrapped my arms around her before picking her up. She giggled in happiness and she wrapped her little arms around my neck and her legs around my waist.

Lisa smiled and we started back down the hall, Miranda still in my arms. She had her head in the crook of my neck. The girl was as light as a feather.

"So, Austin, what brings you to intensive care?" Lisa asked. "Of course, it's none of my business, you don't have to tell me," she quickly added.

I shook my head. "No, it's okay. My girlfriend Ally, my friend Trish, and Ally's dad were in a bad car accident this morning. Trish and Ally's dad are okay, but they had to induce a coma for Ally. She was badly hurt. She's in intensive care, so I'm waiting until I can see her."

Lisa softened. "Oh my goodness, that's awful. I hope she'll be alright."

"Yeah, me too," I said in a thick voice.

We had reached the lobby again, and I carefully set Miranda down. Before they left, Lisa gave me a quick hug. "Thanks again Austin, and I do hope your friends are alright, Ally especially. She's in my prayers."

I gave a small smile. "Thank you."

"Bye Austin! Say hi to Ally for me when she wakes up!" Miranda called over her shoulder as they were walking away. I chuckled.

"I will Miranda. Bye guys," I waved. They waved back before the elevator doors shut behind them, leaving me and the receptionist alone again.

"Miranda seems to really like you," she commented.

I smiled. "She's a nice girl. Probably the nicest I've ever met."

"She is. It's too bad she was diagnosed with Leukemia a few years ago," the receptionist said.

"I hope she gets better," I said. "Maybe I'll come back and visit her if she's ever back here."

"I hate to say it, but I know she'll be back. And maybe eventually permanently," the receptionist said sadly. "Poor girl."

I sighed and headed back to wait on the chair. About fifteen minutes later, the receptionist called my name.

"Austin, you can go see Ally now," she said kindly. I shot off the chair, thanked her, and walked quickly down the hall to room 314.

When I reached it, I saw that the door was open, so I slowly walked into the room. The first thing I saw was my girlfriend, sleeping on the bed. Her hair was sprawled out across the pillow. She looked so beautiful, even when she was sleeping.

The next thing I noticed was the oxygen mask attached to her mouth, showing little puffs of condensation every few seconds as she breathed lightly. She had a bunch of other tubes attached to her. When I got closer, I saw that she had a gash about two inches long on her forehead that the doctors had stitched up already, a bruise on her cheek, and minor cuts in random places.

"Oh, Ally," I whispered.

I didn't even notice that Ally's nurse was doing something in the corner of the room until she spoke. "I'm assuming you're the boyfriend."

I tore my eyes away from Ally and walked over to the nurse. "Yeah."

She smiled. "Well, your girlfriend is extremely lucky to be alive, um…"

"Oh, Austin." She shook my hand.

"Susan. Well, Austin, Ally here has been induced a coma, as you probably already know. I'm sure you know everything else that happened to her as well," the nurse, Susan, said.

I nodded. "Please tell me she's going to be okay."

"We hope she will be. Just keep praying that she'll pull through," Susan told me gently.

"Can I have a minute with her?" I asked quietly, glancing back at Ally.

"Of course." Susan patted my shoulder before walking out of the room and shutting the door. When she was gone, I walked over to Ally's bedside and sat in the chair beside it. I gently took her good hand that wasn't wrapped in both of mine.

"Ally, it's Austin. I don't know if you can hear me, but if you can, just know that we're all hoping that you'll pull through. You have to Ally, you have to," I said. I felt tears pooling my eyes. "I can't lose you."

I started crying right then. "Please Alls, you can't die, you just can't!" I pushed a lock of hair away from her forehead carefully before resting my head on her arm. I cried silently into it while still holding her hands.

I have no clue how long I was crying for, but after a while, I felt her hand twitch in mine. I sniffed and looked at our hands. I saw it twitch again, but I knew enough about comas to know that she wasn't waking up, that she was just reacting to my voice. None the less, it made me smile a bit. She could hear me.

I leaned over and kissed her forehead gently before resting mine against it. "I love you Alls. So much," I whispered. Standing up, I let go of her hand reluctantly.

"I'll be back in a bit, I promise," I told her sleeping form before leaving the room. I walked past the desk and the receptionist saw me. She gave me a small sympathetic smile and a wave, and I returned it.

I went down the elevator and made my way back to Trish's room. I didn't even bother wiping my eyes as I walked in. Dez and Trish were going to notice my eyes were red and puffy anyways, so I might as well keep the tears there.

Trish was walking around the room with Dez standing watch. "Oh hey, you're out of bed already?"

They turned at the sound of my voice. "It's been over and hour since you left…" Trish trailed off when she got a good look at my face. "Oh Austin…"

I sniffed and wiped my eyes. "I'm fine."

"Stop trying to be a man Austin, Ally's in a coma, you have every right to cry," Trish scolded. She walked over and pulled me into a hug, being careful not to bump her arm, and Dez came over too, joining in the hug. I couldn't help it anymore and I broke down again as I clutched two of my best friends.

"She's going to be okay Austin. Ally's strong, she'll pull through," Trish said softly as she rubbed my back soothingly.

Dez patted my shoulder and I pulled away from the hug. "Do you guys wanna come with me to see her?"

Trish nodded and Dez said, "Let's go," before grabbing Trish's good hand and leading her out of the room, me following. I led them to intensive care and down the hall to Ally's room.

We walked into her room quietly, and as soon as Trish saw Ally, she gasped. "Oh, Ally!" She started crying and Dez lead her over to one of the chairs by Ally's bedside. I sat in the other one. I glanced at Dez and saw that his eyes were misty too, which only made me tear up again too.

"She looks so vulnerable," Dez whispered. I reached over and grabbed Ally's hand. Trish put hers on top of mine, and Dez put his on top of hers. Team Austin was together again, even if it wasn't in the happiest situation.

"Why Ally?" Trish sniffled.

I shook my head. "I don't know Trish, I really don't know."

Just then, Susan came in with Mr. Dawson. "Hi kids."

"Hi," we said before turning our attention back to Ally.

"I have some news," Susan said.

My head shot up. "Good news?"

She nodded. "Ally's internal bleeding has slowed a fair amount just as we had hoped it would, and the swelling is going down. It's a good sign, and it's moving way faster than we had thought it would."

"So she's going to be okay then?" Mr. Dawson asked.

"Most likely, but I don't want to get your hopes up. Remember that things like this can pick right back up again, but for now, she's progressing very well, so let's leave it at that," Susan said.

"Thank you Susan," Mr. Dawson said. Dez, Trish, and I nodded in thanks as well.

"You're most welcome." She walked over to the heart monitor and checked it before walking out of the room again with a quick, "I'll be back in half an hour to check on her."

The four of us hugged, and spent a while longer with Ally. I told everyone about my time with Miranda, and before we knew it, the nurse came back telling us that visiting hours were over.

"You can come back tomorrow and visit," she said.

I shook my head. "I'm staying with her."

"Austin, you need to eat and you need your sleep," Susan told me gently.

"I'm fine, and I'll sleep in the chair. I'm staying with her," I told her again. Before she could protest, I walked over and sat in the chair.

She sighed, knowing there was no way in hell that I was leaving my girlfriend. "Alright, suit yourself."

"We're going to go back home, alright Austin?" Trish said. "Ally's obviously in good hands, so we'll come back first thing in the morning."

"Call me if there's any updates," Mr. Dawson said.

"I will. Goodnight guys." They said bye to me and Ally before leaving the room.

I held Ally's hand again, and told her everything about the day, starting from my day with Dez, to the whole Miranda situation. I didn't want to wait until she woke up again. She would wake up, I knew it. Plus, I knew she could hear me.

After another half hour of talking to Ally, and her handing twitching in mine as I talked, I fell asleep to the sound of her light breathing.

* * *

**A/N: Told you it was pretty sad. I hope you guys liked it, and I hope you liked Miranda's character! I thought Austin needed a little friend while waiting to see Ally :) So thanks again and please read and review! At least 10 reviews until i post the next chapter! So you better get reviewing! :p**

**Joelle xx**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Hey readers! Sorry I haven't updated in like, over a week, but I've been super busy! Plus, I'm injured, so that takes its toll as well! Thanks for all of the reviews on the last two chapters, they mean a lot! :) Sorry for mistakes!**

**Enjoy this chapter!**

**Disclaimer: Don't own Austin & Ally.**

* * *

Austin POV

I was woken up to someone shaking my shoulder gently. I rubbed my eyes and slowly looked up to see my mom standing beside me, dressed head to toe in yoga clothes.

"Mom?"

She smiled. "Hi honey. Dez called and told me everything. How are you feeling?" She pulled up a chair and sat beside me.

"Like crap," I mumbled. My mom pulled me into a hug.

"I know," she said as I buried my face in her long blond hair. I know I'm guy and all, and it should be the other way around, but she's my mom.

"Where's dad?" I said into her hair.

"He's in the cafeteria with Mr. Dawson, Trish and Dez," she replied. "He said he'd get you something to eat."

I pulled away and nodded. "What time is it?"

"It's four in the afternoon," my mom answered.

My eyes widened. "Seriously? I slept that long?"

She nodded. "You were pretty tired. You had a rough day yesterday, honey."

I sighed and she looked at Ally, who looked exactly the same as yesterday. "I hope she's dreaming peacefully."

"Yeah, me too," I said sadly. She glanced down and smiled softly, and I realized that I was still holding Ally's hand.

"She'll be okay Austin. Just give it time," my mom told me.

"How much time? There's only so much time I can wait." My voice cracked.

She sighed. "I wish I knew." She stood up and ruffled my hair. "Come to the cafeteria and eat something with us."

I glanced back at Ally, before look back at my mom and reluctantly standing up. "Fine."

She put her arm around my shoulders in a comforting gesture as she led me out of the room towards the cafeteria. We found everyone else sitting at a table eating.

"How you holding up, bud?" my dad asked as we sat down at the table. My dad and I didn't have the best relationship before, because of the whole music thing, but now that he sees it's working out, we've been on much better terms, and we were working on everything. Which was great, because we hated fighting.

"Alright, I guess. I'll be much better when she's awake," I said bitterly. My dad patted my shoulder and pushed a plate of pancakes in front of me.

Seeing my second love made me realize how hungry I was, and I immediately dug in, causing everyone around the table to chuckle.

"What?" I asked with a mouthful of food.

"Austin, manners," my mom scolded.

I swallowed and muttered, "Sorry."

Trish shook her head. "You and your pancakes."

I shrugged and continued to eat.

Mr. Dawson spoke up. "Ally's nurse told me some news on her progress today. I wanted to wait until everyone was together."

We all perked up. "What is it?"

"Well, she said that the internal bleeding has stopped completely, and will not resume flow anymore, which is great. However, there's still swelling in the brain, so they have to keep Ally in a coma. They're moving her out of intensive care later today," Mr. Dawson reported.

"For how much longer is she in a coma?" Dez asked.

"Well, that's the thing, they don't know yet for sure. It depends on the swelling. They think it will be at least another three days for sure, at the rate the swelling is reducing at," Mr. Dawson said.

"Well, at least the internal bleeding has stopped. That's good, right?" I asked hopefully.

My parents smiled. "It's great."

I smiled for the first time that day.

"I brought some clothes for you to change into, seeing as how I don't think you're planning on leaving," my mom said as she handed me my overnight bag.

"Thanks mom," I said. I got up and left the cafeteria to go change in the bathroom. My mom packed me boxers, jeans, shirts, and all my other necessities. _Moms just know, _I thought as I chose a purple shirt and threw on the clothes. I unclasped my chain from my other pants and chained it to my clean ones.

I washed up and after I smelled good again, I left the bathroom to go back to Ally's room. Susan was in there, fixing Ally's IV.

"Hi Austin," she greeted.

"Hey. I hear Ally's being moved out of the intensive care today," I said happily.

Susan smiled. "Yes, she is."

"I'm so glad," I said.

"I know, I'm happy for her. She's responding well to everything," Susan told me as she finished with the IV. "Oh, that reminds me, Mrs. Mendez wants to speak with you."

"Mrs. Mendez?" I asked, confused.

"The receptionist," Susan explained.

I nodded my head. "Oh, okay." I waved in thanks and left the room. I stopped in at the cafeteria.

"Mom, I'm going to the receptionist's desk," I told her.

"Yeah, go ahead," she said.

I carried on my way and turned the corner at the end of the hall, seeing the front desk.

"You wanted to see me?" I asked Mrs. Mendez.

She glanced up from her computer. "Ah, Austin, yes, I did." She rolled across the floor in her chair to the end of the desk and flipped through some folders. She pulled out a thick envelope and rolled back over.

"Last evening when I got home from work, I told my daughters that I had met you that day. They asked why you were at the hospital, so I told them. I hope you don't mind," she said. I shook my head and gestured for her to continue. "Anyways, when I told them that Ally was involved, they freaked out because they love Ally as much as they love you. News of the accident aired later that night, so my daughters went to school today and got their classes to make these." She handed me the envelope.

The envelope was addressed to "Austin & Ally", so I carefully opened the envelope. My eyes widened when I saw its contents, and I dumped them on the desk.

There were at least 40 homemade get well soon cards from Mrs. Mendez's daughters' classes, all saying different things like "Get Well Soon Ally!", "Stay Strong Ally!", and so on.

"Oh my gosh, this is amazing," I whispered in awe as I looked at all of their amazing artwork. I looked at Mrs. Mendez, who was smiling.

"The kids thought Ally could use some more support. To show her that she's not alone," she told me.

I laughed lightly in shock. "I can't believe this. She's going to love these."

"There's something else for you in there," Mrs. Mendez told me. I dug in the bottom of the envelope and pulled out a folded piece of paper, with 'Austin' written in fancy writing on the front.

"I'll be right back to clean this up," I promised Mrs. Mendez.

She waved me off. "No big deal, take as long as you want."

I smiled gratefully and went over to sit on a chair in the waiting area before unfolding the paper.

_Dear Austin,_

_When we heard about Ally's accident from our mother yesterday, we were too shocked to believe it. We thought, Ally Dawson? There's no way. But when the news of the accident aired later that night, we knew it was real, and we couldn't sleep. All we could think about was whether or not she was going to be okay, and how you were doing, along with Trish, Dez, and Ally's dad. So today in school, we decided to get our class to make her these get well cards, to show her that we all love her, and that she's not alone. We hope she loves them._

_We also want you to know that you're not alone either. We love you, and we're with you every step of the way, even if it's not in person._

_You may show this note to Ally when she's awake. It's for her benefit as well._

_Best wishes,_

_Jaci and Jenna Mendez xoxo_

_PS: we still can't believe our mother met you :)_

I reread the letter three times, smiling the whole time. I hadn't even met these two girls, and they were already amazing. I couldn't believe how much they cared, and the letter touched me in so many ways.

I stood up and walked back to the desk. "Your daughters are the kindest girls ever, they really are."

Mrs. Mendez laughed. "When they set their minds to something, they don't stop. I'm glad you liked what they did."

I nodded. "Like? I loved it. This is phenomenal, really." I put the cards back in the envelope. "Tell Jenna and Jaci thanks so much, and tell them to tell their classmates as well. Their gifts were much appreciated, by all of us."

"I will, don't worry. They'll be happy to hear you loved them," Mrs. Mendez said.

I grinned. "I better get back. See you later."

"Bye, dear," she waved. I waved back and walked back down the hall to the cafeteria.

My parents were in there, but Trish, Dez, and Mr. Dawson were no where to be found, so I went to join my parents.

"Hey bud," they said as I plopped down beside my mom.

"Hey. Where's the others?" I asked.

"Trish and Dez went to visit Ally while Mr. Dawson went to sign papers for her transfer out of intensive care," my dad explained.

I nodded. "You'll never guess what the receptionist's daughters did for Ally." I explained the whole story to them, and then opened the envelope. I didn't dump anything out though, so my mom just peeked inside.

"Oh my goodness, that's so thoughtful of them!" she said as she handed the envelope to my dad, who also peeked inside.

He whistled low. "This sure is something. Those kids really care about Ally. You too, son." He hesitated. "Look, Austin, I'm sorry about the whole music thing. I can see now how much you love it, and how it's working out for you. I just want to let you know that I support you through the whole thing."

I waved him off. "Dad, its fine. Really. I'm just glad you agree with me." He smiled at me and patted my shoulder. "Plus, Ally's the reason people even know who I am."

My parents grinned. "You're lucky to have her."

"I know. She's too good for me," I chuckled.

"You're good for each other," my mom said.

I held my hands up when she looked like she was going to say something else. "Okay, let's stop there. Please. The awkward parent talk isn't supposed to happen now!"

My dad laughed. "No worries son, we had no intentions of carrying on this conversation. Right, Sabrina?" He gave my mom a look.

She sighed. "Right, Luke."

"Good." He stood up. "Well, I think it's time that I head back to the house. I need to check on Maggie anyways." Maggie was our dog, a German shepherd.

"Already? It's only five," my mom said, checking her watch.

"I have a meeting tonight for work, so I've gotta get back. And don't you have yoga class in twenty minutes?" my dad asked my mom.

She shot out of her chair. "Damn, that's right! I was wondering why I was wearing yoga clothes!"

My dad leaned down towards me and spoke in what he thought was a whisper. "I think your mother is losing her mind."

I grinned as my mom whacked him upside the head.

"Luke, no need to advertise!" she said, but I saw the corners of her mouth tilt upwards.

"Sorry honey," he smiled.

"Austin, call us if you need anything or anything changes, alright?" my mom said.

"Yeah, I will," I said. "Now go before you're late."

"Okay, I left you money in your bag if you need to buy anything. Oh, and I told Mr. Dawson to keep an eye on you and Dez. I really don't need you two causing trouble, especially in a hospital, plus you-"

"Mom!" I cut her off in the middle of her rant. "I'll be fine, don't worry."

She sighed. "I know. Just be careful." My dad was in the process of ushering her towards the elevator.

"Love you sweetie!" she called over her shoulder.

"Love you too," I replied. Thankfully, there was no one else in the cafeteria, or that might have been somewhat embarrassing. "Bye dad."

"See ya son! Don't forget to call!" he said as they both waved as the elevator doors closed behind him.

I decided to go find Trish and Dez, so I went back down the hall to Ally's room. Right before I got to the door, Susan came out, followed by Ally being pushed by another nurse.

"Oh, hi Austin. We're moving Ally to the regular wing, so you'll have to see her in a while," Susan said.

"Okay," I sighed reluctantly. She game me a sympathetic smile and continued to push Ally's bed down the hall, out of sight.

_Looks like Trish and Dez aren't here_, I thought. I texted Dez.

_Where r u guys? _

I got a text back a few seconds later. _Trish is getting her cast changed. Second floor, Room 202._

_I'll be right there. _I shoved my phone back in my pocket and went down to the second floor. I walked until I found Room 202, which, by the looks of it, was obviously a room where people were treated for breaks, cuts, etc.

Trish was sitting on the bed while the doctor was putting the cast on her arm. Her arm was all purple and swollen.

Dez spotted me as I walked in. He was leaning against the wall. "Where were you?"

"With my parents, but they had to leave," I explained. I turned to Trish. "How's the arm?"

"Painful," she muttered, but then perked up. "Hey, they were about to move Ally right before we left."

I nodded. "Yeah, I saw them in the hallway. We can't see her right away though. They probably have to hook everything back up or something."

Trish nodded. "I hope she wakes up soon. I miss her awkwardness and chattiness." She paused. "Wow, I never thought I'd say that."

Dez and I chuckled. "No kidding."

The doctor finished with the last bandage. "There, good as new Trish."

"Thanks Dr. Craston," she said.

"Not a problem," he said as he left the room. When he was gone, Dez spoke up.

"What's that?"

He was pointing at the big envelope of cards I was holding. "Oh, the receptionist on the third floor gave it to me. It's for Ally." I told them the whole story about Mrs. Mendez's daughters.

When I finished, Dez and Trish peered inside the envelope. "Oh wow! That's a ton of cards!"

I smiled. "I know, I think there's over forty." A thought suddenly struck me. "Oh Trish, I hope you're not mad that they didn't do anything for you."

She scoffed. "Psh, I'm fine. I'd rather not have people fawning over my well being, to be honest. Besides, Ally is a hell of a lot worse than me." She realized what she said. "That came out wrong, I didn't-"

I waved it off. "Don't worry, I know what you meant."

She smiled gratefully and stood up. "Well, I'm going to take a walk. You guys coming?"

Dez and I nodded. "Sure. It'll pass the time."

As we left the room, Dez and Trish walked ahead of me. I glanced at my watch and saw that it was 6:00.

_One step closer to seeing Ally's beautiful brown eyes open again, _I thought.

* * *

**A/N: There's chapter 3! I hope you guys liked it, it was pretty hard to write, and hopefully the next chapter is up soon. And in the next chapter, Ally wakes up! So stay tuned! Please please review! At least 5 reviews before the next chapter is up!**

**Joelle xx**

**Follow me on twitter? joellemc29**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Hope you enjoy! This story is going to have two more chapters after this, so you've still got a few to look forward to! Now, I don't actually know how induced comas work and how early you wake up, or how fast you get your energy back and stuff, but for the sake of the chapter, Ally is awake pretty quickly, and she has her energy back within a week of waking up. I hope you enjoy it anyways! Sorry for mistakes.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Austin & Ally… I wish I did… but I don't… sadly. **

* * *

Austin POV

"Dez, shut up! You're going to wake up the babies!" Trish scolded as we were standing at the window at the nursery.

"I'm not even being loud!" Dez protested.

"Dez, you're knocking on the glass hard right by their faces," I said.

"I just want to see them open their eyes," he whined. "Sleeping babies are boring."

"They're newborn babies, that's all they're going to do," Trish said.

Dez sighed and we kept watching the little babies, wrapped in blue and pink blankets with matching hates on their heads.

It had been three weeks since the accident, and Ally was still in a coma, but the doctors had said the swelling was finally gone. It took longer than they thought, because it started going down really slow. She just needed to wake up now. We were now waiting for results on the latest test the doctors had done on Ally, to determine if the swelling would come back.

Trish awed as a baby girl yawned in her sleep. "They're just the cutest things ever!"

I smiled. "Yeah, they're pretty cute."

"Look, that one is awake!" Dez said, pointing to a little baby boy. Trish and I glanced over to see him with his big green eyes open wide, staring at us. On his bed, it said his name was Cayden.

We grinned at him, though he immediately shut his eyes again.

"Damn," Dez muttered, causing Trish and I to chuckle.

"Kids?" a voice said. We turned to see Mr. Dawson.

"Hey Mr. D," I said. "Results in yet?"

He nodded, smiling. "The swelling is not coming back!"

We all cheered, and then remembered we were near sleeping newborns, so we cheered quietly.

"That's great!" Trish said.

"So, even though the doctors took her out of a coma, she needs to wake up on her own?" Dez asked.

Ally's dad nodded. "I don't know when that'll be though. It could be days, weeks." He sighed at our faces when he said that. "I know guys, I'm sorry."

"Well, at least we know she's going to be okay," Trish reasoned.

Mr. Dawson looked at his watch. "I've got to run over to Heather's house and go over work schedules. I'll be back as soon as I can." Heather was a family friend of the Dawson's that helped them out at the store whenever they needed it. Which was this past month.

"Okay," I said. He waved and headed out the doors.

"We're going to head to the cafeteria on the second floor. Dr. Craston has to change my cast again anyways," Trish piped up as she grabbed Dez's hand with her good one. "We'll see you later, okay?"

"Yeah," I replied. We headed in opposite directions, me going off to Ally's room, Trish and Dez towards the elevator.

When I got there, I walked over to her bedside and sat down on the chair near her head.

"Hey Alls," I told her sleeping form. "Aren't you glad you're not in intensive care anymore? I sure as hell am."

I gently pushed a few locks of hair off of her forehead and took her hand. "You'll be up soon, I just know it. And when you are awake, I'll be the first one to see you." I paused. "Well, besides the nurses, since they kind of have to be here to check on you when you do wake up."

I sighed. "I miss you, Ally. I know you're right here, but I miss your smile, seeing your beautiful eyes everyday, your laugh, your horrible dancing." I stopped. "Uh, no offence, sweetie. I miss your song writing, you yelling at me every time I try and touch your book, saying that I never learn, blah blah blah, and everything else about you! You mentally tell your body to wake up already before I lose it. It's been three weeks!"

At that, she squeezed my hand. It was most likely her way of saying either, _Oh, Austin, Austin, please shut up, _or just giggling at my humour. I'll go with the last one. I squeezed her hand back.

"That's right, I'm hilarious," I joked, earning me another squeeze.

I spent another hour with Ally before my stomach finally screamed for food, and I had to go to the cafeteria to eat something. I said bye to Ally before going to get pancakes. As I was eating, my mind kept coming back to Ally. I was just thinking about everything we'd been through, every time she's gotten mad at me, every time we've kissed, every time she's hit me with her book right after I tried to grab it, every time she's tried to dance, but failed miserably. Just everyday life with her. The day I met Ally was the day my life changed forever, in the best way possible.

I was so into my thoughts that I didn't notice Susan standing in front of me until she snapped her fingers in my face, causing me to jump.

"There we go!" she said. "I've been calling your name over and over."

I shook my head to clear my thoughts. "Sorry, I must've zoned out."

She chuckled and sat down across from me. "I see that. You looked deep in thought, considering you've been sitting here for over and hour."

My eyes widened. "An hour?"

She nodded. "Yeah, kiddo."

"I was thinking about Ally," I admitted.

She nodded in understanding. "I get it. And I don't blame you one bit. Speaking of Ally, that's what I wanted to talk to you about."

"Okay," I said slowly. "What's up?"

"Well, since the major part of her injuries is under control now, I checked her other ones. Her ribs aren't bruised anymore, but they're going to be sore. Her leg is mending like a normal break should, though it's going to be a long road of recovery, since she needed surgery on it," Susan told me.

I nodded and picked at my pancakes. I gestured for her to continue.

Susan leaned forward and clasped her hands together on the table before continuing. "Most of her cuts have cleared up, along with bruises, but she still has a few gashes here and there. Her wrist is healed completely, so I took the tenser bandage off. Ally told me to put it back on because her wrist felt weak and flimsy, but she's going to have to learn how to use it again."

"Why would Ally-" I stopped as realization kicked in, and I dropped my fork. It clattered to the floor. "You mean she's…"

Susan grinned. "Yep, she's been awake for twenty minutes. She's still a bit groggy though. That's why I came to get you. I figured you'd want to see her first, plus I couldn't find any of the others," Susan stood up. "She's been asking for you."

"Sh-she has?" I asked. "Wait, why'd you just come get me now if she's been up for twenty minutes?"

"I couldn't find you. I looked everywhere. Plus, I had to make sure she was okay. She's tired, and she hasn't moved in over three weeks, so she's going to be weak. Please be gentle with her," Susan said. "The room's empty. I'll let you be along with her for a bit."

I jumped up. "Thanks Susan!"

"No problem, Austin. She'll be happy to see you again," Susan smiled.

I bolted out of the cafeteria, my pancakes completely forgotten, and ran straight to Ally's room. I stopped outside the open door to catch my breath.

I heard Ally croak, "Damn cast. Can't even more with this thing on," which made me smile.

I walked into the room slowly and saw my girlfriend, clearly awake, lying in bed, staring out the window. The oxygen mask was gone, as were all of the other tubes, except for her IV. Her bed was raised, so she was in lying in a sitting position.

I leaned against the doorway, smiling. "Well, look who's finally awake."

She turned her head slowly at the sound of my voice, and brought her hand up in a weak wave. "Hey, Austin." Her voice was soft and hoarse from lack of use.

I went over to her, and she slowly sat up, but winced. "Ouch. My ribs are sore."

"You bruised them in the accident…" I trailed off when I felt tears brimming my eyes. Seeing her awake made me realize how close I was to losing her.

She looked at me and smiled tiredly. "That explains it." I know she was trying to lighten the mood, but it still made my tears escape.

I sat down beside her, carefully wrapped my arms around her delicate body, and sobbed into her hair. I couldn't help it, I missed her so much.

I could hear her crying too, so I gently pulled her closer.

"I'm so sorry Austin, I didn't mean to put you through any of this," she sniffled.

"Don't you dare say it's your fault Ally," I said thickly. "I'm just so glad you're awake and okay. I missed you so much!"

She pulled back and looked up at me. "I could hear you talking to me while I was out."

I gave a watery smile. "Your hand twitched in mine every time I talked to you."

She smiled sheepishly and buried her head back in my chest and muffled, "Yeah, I was trying to let you know that I could hear you."

"I know," I said quietly into her hair.

She wiped her eyes. "So, what'd I miss while I was out? Did you say I was out for three weeks?"

"Just me and everyone else freaking out over you, and yeah, you were," I replied.

Her eyes widened. "Oh god, really? Oh no, no, no, I didn't…that wasn't my…"

I cut her off. "Ally, it's not your fault. We were just really scared. The doctors didn't know if you were going to pull through." My eyes filled with tears again at the thought.

She noticed and reached up to wipe the tears away with her thumbs. "Hey, I'm okay now Austin. Please don't cry, you're going to make me cry again."

I chuckled thickly. "Sorry Alls, I was just really worried about you."

She smiled and hugged me as hard as she could with the little strength she had. "I love you."

I kissed her forehead and rested my chin on her head. "I love you too."

We sat there for a moment while she drank from the glass of water on her bedside table, which helped her hoarse voice, before I remembered the envelope. "Oh, that reminds me." I stood up and went to grab the envelope that I had set on the table before walking back over. I leaned against the back of the bed that the nurse had raised, and Ally snuggled into my side.

"What's that?" she asked quietly, pointing to the envelope.

"Well, it's a long story…" I proceeded to tell her everything, and when I finished, I gave her the envelope.

She slowly opened it and glanced inside before gasping. "Oh wow."

I smiled as she dumped all the cards on her lap. "These are all for me?"

I nodded and she smiled. "This is amazing."

I wrapped my arms around her waist as we read through the cards together, one by one. It turned out there were 48 cards in total.

By the end, Ally was sobbing. "These kids don't even know me, and they still did this. This is incredible!"

I grinned. "That's what I said." I gave her the note Mrs. Mendez's daughters had written me. "You're supposed to read this too."

She looked confused. "But it says it's for you."

I nodded. "I know, but it's for you too."

She opened the card with her weak fingers and read it. I sat there quietly while she was reading.

When she finished, she twisted around and threw her arms around me. I was startled at first, but hugged her back.

"What was that for?" I laughed as she pulled away.

"Just being you," she replied. I smiled at her before leaning down to kiss her softly.

When we pulled apart, Ally smiled and said, "So, tell me about this Miranda girl again."

For about an hour, we talked about everything that had happened since she was out. She already knew what injuries she had gotten, as the nurse had informed her when she woke up.

"I guess I should go get the others. They'll want to see you," I said.

Ally smiled. "Okay." I gave her a quick kiss before standing up.

"I'll be right back," I said before leaving the room. I found Ally's dad, Trish, Dez, and surprisingly, my parents, in the waiting room.

They stood up when they saw me. "Can we see her now?"

I smiled. "Yeah, c'mon."

They all followed me to Ally's room, and Trish immediately ran over to her.

"Ally!" she exclaimed happily as the two best friends hugged.

Ally laughed. "Hi Trish!" She glanced at Trish's arm. "You broke your arm?"

"Yeah, but it's getting better. I'm fine, don't worry about me." She smiled and hugged Ally again. "I'm so glad you're okay, I missed you!"

"I missed you too, I missed all of you," Ally replied, looking at everyone.

Mr. Dawson hugged his daughter. "I'm so glad you're alright, honey."

Ally patted her dad's back as he started to cry a bit. "I'm okay now, dad, really. Don't cry."

He pulled back and wiped his eyes. "Sorry honey, I'm just really, really glad you're awake."

Dez hugged Ally now. "It's good to have you back, Ally!"

"It's good to be back, Dez!" she grinned.

My parents both took turns hugging Ally and I went to sit on the bed with her again.

The seven of us talked for a bit before Susan came in.

"Sorry to interrupt your reunion, but I've got to do her check," she said.

"I want Austin to stay here," Ally demanded. She grabbed my hand to prove her point that she wasn't letting me go anywhere.

Susan sighed. "Alright."

My mom spoke up. "We'll just be outside." She ruffled my hair before she and my dad left the room, followed by everyone else.

Susan checked Ally's leg and the gash on her forehead. "Good news dear, everything looks great." She slid a tray of food in front of Ally. "You've got to eat up, now that you're awake again. I'll be back after supper, so no getting out of bed until I say so."

"I won't. Thanks Susan," Ally said gratefully. "For everything."

I nodded. "Yeah, thank you so much."

Susan smiled and patted Ally's hand. "It's not a problem, dear." With one last wave, she left the room.

Ally sat there and ate, so while she was doing that, I turned on the TV in the room. They were showing news coverage of the accident again, though it was an old one.

I was about to turn it off when Ally stopped me.

"I want to see it," she said.

I hesitated. "Ally, it's pretty scary." The rest of us had already seen it, and someone had miraculously had a video camera with them and taped the whole crash.

"I'm going to see it eventually. Besides, I'm fine. Keep it on," she replied stubbornly.

Ally continued to eat while we watched the coverage. It was hard enough for me to watch, seeing Mr. Dawson's car get t-boned by a huge white truck, and knowing the three of them were in there. I didn't see how Ally could stand to watch it.

It was like the car was an empty pop can, and was getting squished by someone's hand. That's how easy their car was smashed. It skidded across the street before flipping over four times and landing upside down. On the tape, I heard a woman scream, "Oh my god, call 911!"

I looked over at Ally to see that she was finished eating, and was now completely focused on the screen.

The tape stopped there and it went back to the reporter.

"Miraculously, no one was killed in the accident, though the three occupants of the totalled vehicle were all hospitalized. Two of the tree suffered minor injuries and were released from hospital the next day, though the third passenger, fifteen-year-old Allyson Dawson, remains in critical condition. The driver of the other vehicle suffered a minor concussion. We will keep you updated."

I turned off the TV. "This is from a few days ago, so they think you're still in a coma."

Ally bit her fingers. "That's really what happened?"

I realized she was talking about the video of the accident. "Yeah, unfortunately."

She nodded. "Geez. Now I realize how lucky we were, we could've easily died in that."

"Well, I'm sure as hell glad you guys didn't," I told her, wrapping my arms around her. "I don't know what I would do without you in my life."

She leaned into me. "Thankfully, we'll never have to find out. We're all safe, and that's all that matters."

* * *

**A/N: Hope you guys enjoyed that chapter! I hope you liked Austin & Ally's reunion, it was fairly hard to write, but I think it came out good. Please, please, please review and let me know what you thought of it! Next update should be soon :)**

**Thanks! And don't forget to check out my other stories, especially "Living Life to the Fullest." Update for that story should be soon as well!**

**Joelle xx**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: I am sooo sorry I haven't updated in like, a month! I was super busy with school ending, and final exams, so I was pretty much eating, breathing, and sleeping studying! But, it's summer vacation now, so hopefully I'll be doing lots of writing!**

**Enjoy this chapter! Oh, and hopefully I update "Living Life to the Fullest" soon, but no promises! I'm sorry!**

* * *

Austin POV

It had been a week since Ally had woken up, and she was doing much better. She was allowed out of bed now, as her bruises were all gone, the cuts were cleared up, and her ribs were healed. All that remained was a broken leg and the stitched up gash on her forehead.

She still had to remain in the hospital for a few more days, but she didn't have to wear that hospital gown during the day, which I'm sure she was thankful for. Today, she was wearing jean shorts and a purple tank top with a locket that I had given her the previous day. Her hair was pulled up into a ponytail. Bottom line, she looked beautiful.

I was sitting with Ally in her hospital room playing cards at the table with her when her dad walked in.

"Sorry to interrupt, but Austin, Mrs. Mendez would like to see you. She says she has a surprise," he told me.

I looked at Ally. "Do you want to come with me? I'm sure Mrs. Mendez would love to meet you."

She nodded. "Okay."

"I'll see you two later," Mr. Dawson smiled before leaving the room.

I stood up and walked around the table to Ally.

"Have fun," she giggled as I grabbed the handles of her wheelchair and pushed her towards the door. She wasn't allowed crutches until she was discharged from the hospital.

"Pushing a wheelchair takes no effort, Ally," I said. "Especially if it contains someone who weighs as light as a feather, like you."

"No effort, huh?" Just as we reached the door, she threw her arms out and grabbed the sides of the doorway so I couldn't move anywhere.

"Glad to see your humour is back," I grunted as I tried to push her through the door. She broke into fits of laughter.

"Oh c'mon strong boy, you can do it!" Ally laughed.

A plan formed in my head, and I smiled smugly. "Oh my god, is that Melody Sanderson?" Melody was the most popular girl in our school, and tons of guys liked her.

"What, where?" Ally shrieked. "Austin, I swear if I look back there and your jaw is hanging open, I'm going to-" While Ally was threatening me, she had taken her arms off the doorway, and I took advantage of that to push her through quickly.

She realized what I did. "Oh, screw you."

I chuckled. "Oh, you love me."

"You're lucky I do, otherwise you wouldn't be getting off the hook so easily," she muttered.

I just grinned and kept pushing her towards the elevator. She pressed the up button and the door opened.

"You know, I think we should do something to thank Mrs. Mendez's daughter and their classes," I told Ally as I pushed her inside and pressed the button for the third floor.

She looked up at me. "Yeah, I was thinking about that too."

"I'm not talking about just writing them a thank you letter either. I'm talking about going to their school and thanking them personally," I replied. "Like with a mini concert type thing."

Ally smiled. "That sounds perfect."

The elevator dinged and we went out into the lobby. I spotted Mrs. Mendez behind the counter.

I wheeled Ally over. "Hi, Mrs. M."

She looked up from her work. "Oh, hello there, Austin! How are things?"

"They're much, much better," I smiled.

She grinned. "That's great." She looked over the counter and down at Ally. "Now, I'm going to take a wild guess and say that you're Austin's girlfriend, Ally."

Ally giggled. "Yeah, that's me."

Mrs. Mendez laughed and stuck her hand out to shake Ally's. "It's nice to finally meet you, Ally, Austin's told me lots about you. I'm glad to see that you're okay."

"Thanks," Ally smiled gratefully.

"Austin was right, you are a beautiful girl," Mrs. Mendez said.

I could feel my face burning while Ally giggled. "Oh, thank you."

"How did you like your cards?" Mrs. Mendez asked.

"They were amazing, I love them. No one has ever done anything like that for me," Ally replied.

"I'll let my girls know you loved them," Mrs. Mendez said.

"Oh, speaking of your daughters, we wanted to do something to thank them for what they did, their classes too," I said.

"What did you have in mind?"

"Well, we were thinking of going to their school and I could put on a little concert thing, for free," I said.

"We'd check with the principal first, of course," Ally added quickly.

"Also, would you mind if Ally and I met your daughters ahead of time? Since it was their idea?" I asked.

Mrs. Mendez shook her head. "Of course, that's absolutely fine. You two can come over to our place while Jenna and Jaci are in school if you want. It'll be a surprise when they get home."

Ally grinned. "Does the fifteenth work? That's in a week, and it gives us time to get ready."

"Yes, that's perfect," Mrs. Mendez said.

"We'll check with the principal today," I said.

Mrs. Mendez pulled out a piece of paper from a file. "This is the school's information."

I took it from her and thanked her. "Oh, Ally's dad said you had a surprise for me?"

"Oh, that's right! I forgot about that." She checked her watch. "It should be here soon."

I looked at Ally and shrugged. "We'll wait over here then."

"Alright." I pushed Ally to the waiting area and sat down in a chair beside her.

"What do you think it is?" she whispered to me.

"I have no idea," I whispered back.

We waited for a few minutes before I heard a doctor's voice in the hallway. "Have her come back in a week and we'll see how her progress is doing."

"Thank you, doctor," a woman's voice answered.

I looked at Mrs. Mendez, who was smiling. "Looks like your surprise is here."

I heard footsteps, and a few seconds later, Lisa appeared with Miranda at her side. Miranda was wearing a green sundress and her head was wrapped in a pink bandana. Her blue eyes were as lively as ever.

She spotted me and a huge smiled spread across her face. "Austin!"

I grinned and stood up as she came running over to me. At the last second, I leaned down and picked her up as she threw her little arms around my neck.

I laughed. "Hi Miranda, how are you doing?"

"Good! I missed you! No one else plays Kelly like you do," she said.

"Well, I missed you too! And that's because I'm the best at playing Barbie's," I joked, causing her to giggle.

She caught sight of Ally. "What's your name?"

"I'm Ally," Ally smiled kindly.

Miranda's eyes widened and I set her down. She wrapped her arms around Ally's good leg. Ally laughed and patted her back softly.

"Austin told my mommy about you when I was here last time. You're his girlfriend, right?" she said as she pulled away from Ally's leg.

Ally nodded and Miranda smiled. "Well, I'm happy you're awake now!" She saw Ally's leg. "You broke your leg?"

Ally gave a small, sad smile. "Yeah, I did, but it's getting better."

"I hope it gets better really, really fast!" Miranda exclaimed. "Like, this fast!" She held her arms out as wide as they could go, like she was trying to show how long something was.

Ally and I smiled. "I do too. Thank you, Miranda."

Lisa came over and patted my shoulder. "It's good to see you again, Austin."

"You too, Lisa." I put my hands on Ally's shoulders. "This is my girlfriend, Ally. Ally, this is Miranda's mom, Lisa."

They shook hands. "It's nice to finally meet you. Austin told me what happened. I'm very glad to see that you're alright, dear," Lisa smiled kindly.

"Thank you, I'm extremely lucky to be alive," Ally said. I wrapped my arms around her shoulders from behind in comfort and set my chin on her head.

"When Mrs. Mendez found out that we were coming in for another check-up, she said that you were still here, and Miranda was thrilled she would get to see you again," Lisa told me.

I glanced at Miranda, who was know climbing her way onto Ally's lap, making little grunting noises of hard work. The girl was only six. I smiled.

"Miranda, honey, be careful of Ally's leg!" Lisa scolded her daughter.

"It's okay, Lisa, I don't mind," Ally said. Miranda curled up onto Ally's lap, with her head in the crook of Ally's neck.

Lisa smiled. "She seems to really like you."

"Ally's a very likeable person. Too likeable, actually," I said.

"Hush up Austin," Ally told me quietly, though she was smiling.

"Just stating the facts," I replied simply.

"Mommy, can I go to the play room with Austin and Ally?" Miranda asked.

"If they don't mind." Lisa looked up at us, and we shook our heads.

"Yay!" Miranda exclaimed happily.

"I've got some forms to fill out, so you can take her while I'm doing that," Lisa said.

I nodded, and pushed Ally down the hall towards the play room, with Miranda still in her lap.

When we got there, I lifted Miranda carefully off of Ally's lap and set her down. She ran over to the coloring section. "I'm going to draw you a picture Ally! And then I'll draw one for you Austin." She happily started coloring.

"Austin, you must be in heaven," Ally teased.

"Why?"

"You're surrounded by coloring books," she said.

My eyes widened. "Good point." I sat down and grabbed a coloring book and started to color tons of different pictures.

Ally coloured too, and the three of us talked. After about twenty minutes, Miranda had two pictures drawn.

"One for you," she handed a picture to Ally, "And one for you!" She gave me the other one. It was a whole bunch of flowers with a _Love: Miranda!_ in the corner.

"It's very nice, Miranda, thank you," I smiled.

"Very pretty Miranda, thanks," Ally smiled. Ally's was a big rainbow with two butterflies. Hers also said _Love: Miranda! _on it.

Miranda yawned and rubbed her eyes.

"Oh, looks like someone's sleepy," I said.

She yawned again. "Nooo. No, no. Not sleepy."

"You're not sleepy?" I asked doubtfully, raising an eyebrow.

"Yeah, I'm sleepy," Miranda nodded tiredly. She crawled into Ally's lap again, and within minutes, she was fast asleep.

"She is the most adorable little girl ever," Ally whispered as we looked down at Miranda.

I smiled and wheeled Ally out of the room and down the hall back to the lobby. "I know, she's pretty great."

When we got back to the front desk, Lisa was waiting. She smiled when she saw her daughter. "Oh, someone is a little tired."

She came over and gently scooped Miranda up off of Ally. "Thank you, kids."

"It's not a problem at all, she's a sweetheart," Ally said.

Lisa looked at her watch. "We better get going. Thank you again!"

We smiled and waved as she left the elevator. We followed shortly after, after we had a quick conversation with Mrs. Mendez about our other plans.

"You know, I just realized something," Ally said as we entered her room again.

"Oh yeah? What's that?"

"That I love you about a million times more after seeing you with Miranda today. I have never seen a guy as good with kids as you are," she told me.

I chuckled and leaned down so that I was face to face with her. "You were just as good with her, and I'm pretty sure she adores you, so I love you a million times more too."

She smiled as I leaned down to kiss her. When we broke apart, she whispered, "Good."

* * *

**A/N: Hope you guys liked that chapter! How did you like me bringing Miranda back? I just love her! :) Please review, I need reviews if you guys want me to post the last chapter! That's right, only one more chapter to go, but I've got a few more stories thought out, so hopefully those are up soon!**

**At least 5 reviews for next chapter!**

**Thanks!**

**Joelle xx**

**Twitter? joellemc29**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: So sorry I haven't updated in over a month! I've been enjoying my summer holidays, but now I'm getting bored, so I'll start updating fanfiction again :p So here's the last chapter of Craziness & Crashes :( it was a fun story to write, but it's gotta end sometime! I have another story I'm starting, and from a request from _justsomegirl21,_ the story will be a future fic and guess who's back? Aubree and Aaron! I know it's been forever since she requested, but I'm finally getting on it! I haven't decided on a title, so just keep your eyes peeled for my name being the author to a story, I guess? :p Anyways, enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: Don't own Austin & Ally. I wish. Seriously. Owning Ross Lynch would rock too. I also don't own "All Around the World" by Justin Bieber. Sorry for mistakes!**

* * *

Austin POV

"Alright, so we have the song ready, the band is all set on sheet music, we just need Trish to call the principal of the school," Ally told me as she crutched around the counter of Sonic Boom to come sit by me on the chairs by the door.

I took the sheet music from her. "Awesome! You finished the song already? We still have two days until the concert."

Ally had been discharged from the hospital five days previously, so she had crutches now instead of a wheelchair.

She blushed. "I wanted to have it ready early, just in case."

I grinned and hugged her. "You're the best." I looked at her seriously. "But stop moving around so much, I don't want you to do anything more to that leg. You're supposed to be elevating it as much as you can."

"Yeah, yeah, Dr. Moon, you've told me twenty times already in the last half hour." She rubbed my shoulder. "Don't worry about me, Austin, I'm okay."

"Ally," he warned.

"Ugh, fine." She got up and crutched over to behind the counter, set her crutches down, and threw her leg up onto the counter. "Better?"

"I meant elevate it on a pillow," I said as I walked over, "but that's better than nothing."

"Austin, I have work to do, I can't just sit around all day doing nothing."

"You can when your leg is broken!" I shot back. My face softened. "I just want you to get better, Ally. I almost lost you once already. I don't want anything else to happen to you."

She leaned in for a quick kiss. "I know. I'm glad you care so much."

I grinned, and Trish walked in.

"Guess who got a job at Tiffany's Thrift Shop?" she announced.

"Um, you?"

"Yeah!" She glanced at her watch. "I give it an hour before I'm fired." She strolled over to us. "So how's the leg Ally? And why is it up on the counter?"

"It's good, and because I'm supposed to elevate it," she replied, looking at me.

"Who said that, the doctor or Austin?"

"Both. But mostly Austin," Ally said.

"Can a boyfriend not want his girlfriend to get better?" I sighed, walking over to the door, where Dez had just came in.

"Austin, I'm glad you're here. I just got some cool footage for your next music video!" he exclaimed.

"What is it?" I asked.

"Birds!"

I stared at him. "Birds?"

"Yeah! They were sitting on the side of the fountain, so I videotaped them doing nothing! It could be perfect for the video," Dez said.

"Perfect for what?"

"I don't know."

I opened my mouth, but then closed it and called over to Trish instead. "Hey Trish, can you call the principal of Jenna and Jaci's school to approve the show?"

"I'll do it when I'm fired from this job," she called back, then started talking to Ally again.

"Trish!"

She sighed. "Alright, fine. I'll do it when I'm fired from the job after this one."

"Trish!" Dez, Ally, and I all yelled.

"Okay, I guess I'll do it now!"

I walked over to her and pulled the paper that Mrs. Mendez had given me with the school's information on it out of my pocket. I handed it to Trish.

"Don't loose this," I warned.

"I'm not Dez," she pointed out.

"Good point."

"Hey!"

"No offence, buddy," I said to him.

He smiled. "Oh, that's okay!"

Ally was about to take her leg off the counter when I shot her a look, which made her sigh and set it down again.

"But Austin," she whined.

"No buts, Ally, you need to rest that leg," I said firmly. "In fact, Trish and Dez will watch the store while I help you upstairs to elevate your leg, and then I'll come back down and help them."

"What!" Trish and Dez exclaimed.

"Trish, you're going to be fired from your job anyways, and Dez, you just sit down here and be good," I sighed, turning to them. "Just help Ally out please."

"Fine, go take her upstairs," Trish said.

"Austin, my leg is elevated," Ally told me.

"Not properly, now let's go." I walked around the counter and bent down in front of Ally. She pulled her leg off the counter and climbed onto my back.

I put all my trust in Trish and Dez to not break anything as I carried Ally upstairs into the practice room and to the couch, where I put her down and grabbed a couple of pillows to put under her leg.

"Good? Do you need me to fix it?" I asked her.

She giggled. "No, its fine, Austin."

"Just making sure." I leaned over and kissed her forehead. "Keep it elevated and rest. I'm going back down to make sure those two don't break anything. Holler if you need me."

"Will do." We heard a crash, followed by a "Dez, Austin and Ally are going to kill you! But mostly Austin, because he can actually move at a fast pace!"

"Gee, thanks Trish," Ally muttered, causing me to grin.

"I'll go check it out. Stay and re-"

"Rest, I know! Just go already!" Ally yelled.

"Alright, don't be so pushy," I said.

She glared at me, and i threw my hands up. "Okay, I'm going!"

I ran downstairs to find a guitar on the ground with three chords snapped and the top snapped off, and Dez and Trish staring at it. "Dez! What the hell did you do?"

"I took it to use it as a holding spot for my turkey, but I dropped it. I didn't mean to!" Dez exclaimed.

"That's what plates are for!" I said. I picked the guitar up and set it on the counter. "Just don't touch anything else."

Dez nodded quickly.

I turned to Trish. "Did you call the principal?"

She nodded. "Yeah, she said it's fine for you to perform a song for the school. She said be there at one o'clock. I also called Mrs. Mendez at the hospital to get directions to her house." She handed me a piece of paper.

"How did you know Ally and I were going there?"

"I'm Trish, I know lots of things. Duh."

I shrugged. "Okay, well thanks! Tomorrow Ally and I will go meet Jenna and Jaci after school, and the next day is the show, right?"

Trish nodded. "Right."

"Perfect! Man, I'm so pumped! And Ally already finished the new song, so that's even better." I grinned. "I love life."

* * *

Ally POV

"Okay, so this is the house," Austin said as he pulled up in front of a big three story house. "According to my navigator, at least." He looked at me and grinned. "So if it's the wrong place, your fault."

"Oh sure, blame me," I joked.

He rolled his eyes as he got out of the car. He grabbed my crutches from the backseat and came over to the passenger side, helped me out, and handed me my crutches.

"Thanks," I smiled gratefully.

He grinned and we headed up the pathway to the door. Almost as soon as we got to the door, it opened and we saw Mrs. Mendez standing there in a yoga outfit. Her curly brown hair was pulled up in a ponytail.

"Hello kids, it's so good to see you again!" she said happily as she gave us both hugs. "How's the foot Ally dear?"

"It's a lot better, thanks," I smiled.

"Come on in, my daughters should be home in about five minutes or so from school," Mrs. Mendez said as she ushered us inside and to the kitchen. We sat down at the counter.

"Help yourselves," she said as she gestured to a plate of fruit and a pitcher of orange juice.

"Don't mind if I do," Austin said as he went to grab a strawberry.

I smacked his hand. "Austin!"

"She said help yourself!"

Mrs. Mendez laughed. "You two are so cute."

I blushed, but Austin grinned widely and threw his arm around my shoulder. "We get told that all the time. Thanks Mrs. Mendez."

"Please, I'm not at work. You can call me Lucy," she smiled.

We chatted for a bit when I heard bickering outside through the open window. The three of us glanced outside to see two girls who were obviously Mrs. Mendez's daughters walking up the driveway. The eleven year old had short black hair, glasses, and was wearing a purple sundress. The fifteen year old had long black hair with a side part, a midnight blue flowing tank top, white shorts, and black ankle boots.

"Jenna, knock it off!" the fifteen year old said, who must have been Jaci.

"Jenna, knock it off!" Jenna replied.

"Jenna, I'm so serious right now, if you don't stop copying me, I'm going to cut off all your hair tonight!"

They walked out of sight and I heard the door open a few seconds later in the other room. "Mom, we're home!"

"In here girls, there's a couple of people here who I want you to meet," Lucy called back.

Footsteps sounded through the house, and Jenna and Jaci appeared. As soon as they spotted us, their mouths dropped.

Austin and I started laughing, and Lucy joined in as we watched the speechless girls.

Jaci reached over and pinched Jenna. "Ow! What was that for?"

"Just making sure I'm not dreaming," Jaci said in a trance.

"You're supposed to pinch yourself, genius."

"Pinching you works too," Jaci replied. "Oh my god, it's AUSTIN MOON!"

Jaci and Jenna ran over to Austin and gave him a huge hug. Austin laughed and hugged them back. "Hey girls!"

The two girls ran over and hugged me too. "Ally!"

"Hi!" I replied happily. "How are you two?"

"We're good, how are you doing? Feeling any better?" Jenna said.

I nodded. "Much better, thanks."

"We're so glad to see that you're okay," Jaci smiled at me. She then did a silent scream. "I can't believe you two are sitting in my family's kitchen right now. Like, you're Austin Moon and Ally Dawson!"

"Okay Jaci, calm down," Lucy smiled. "Austin and Ally came here to tell you something, not listen to you scream."

Jaci and Jenna took a deep breath. "Okay, yeah, we're calm. Sorry." They sat down at the kitchen table. "We're ready."

"Well, first off, we wanted to thank you girls for the cards you and your classes made for me, they were amazing," I told them. "I'm keeping them forever."

"You're welcome," Jaci smiled. "We were happy to do it."

Jenna nodded. "We're glad you love them!"

"Oh, I love them and they weren't even for me" Austin cut in, causing everyone to laugh.

"And, we want to do something to show you how grateful we are." Austin grinned. "How does me coming to your school and performing a new song that no one has heard yet sound?"

"How does that sound?" Jaci asked. "How does that sound? That sounds absolutely, positively freaking awesome!"

"Good! We're coming at one o'clock tomorrow, with the performance at around one thirty," Austin said.

She nodded. "Yeah, that's perfect. I'm actually excited for school now!"

Austin laughed. "And since you guys made those cards for Ally, and wrote me that letter, the least I can do is sign a few of your things. That is, if you want me to."

"Oh yes please!" Jenna and Jaci exclaimed. "We'll be right back!"

They shot upstairs to their rooms, and I turned to their mom. "Wow, you weren't kidding. They really are Austin Moon fans."

Lucy smiled. "The biggest. They can't go a day without talking about him, watching one of his videos, or playing one of his songs."

The girls came back down. Jaci had a poster of Austin, a shirt with his name across it and a picture of him underneath, and her phone. Jenna had two posters, and her iPod.

"Perfect!" Austin looked at the shirt. "Yep, that's definitely one of my favourite pictures of me."

Jaci laughed. "I made this shirt myself."

"Really? Wow, you're creative. This is awesome," he said. He signed all of their things, and then they came over to me.

"Will you sign our stuff too, Ally?"

"Really?" I asked.

They nodded. "Of course!"

I smiled. "Sure." Austin handed me the pen and I signed everything.

They set their stuff on the table.

"Definitely one of the best days of my life," Jaci said, and Jenna nodded in agreement.

We hung out with them for over two hours, and took pictures with them, some serious, some goofy, before we had to go back to the store.

"Trish and Dez are watching it, and that could be disastrous," I said as we stood at the open door.

Lucy laughed. "That it could be. Thanks for coming over!"

"Yeah, thanks so much, we're still in shock," Jenna and Jaci said.

"No problem, it was fun! We'll see you girls tomorrow, alright?" I said.

"Sounds good!"

Austin and I hugged everyone one last time before we headed out to his car.

As he pulled out of the driveway, I started laughing.

"What's so funny?" he asked me.

"I just can't believe how calm they were. I mean, after they got over the shock and that five minute fan girl moment, they were completely fine!" I replied.

Austin scoffed. "That's how I like my fans. Not boy crazy and just liking me for my looks, but liking me for me, like they did. They're definitely my favourite fans."

"What about me?"

He reached over and took my hand. "You're my number one fan. Always have been, always will be."

* * *

Austin POV

"Alright, you're on in five minutes, Austin," Jenna and Jaci's school's principal, Mrs. Turner, told me. The two of us were backstage while Trish and Dez were out with the rest of the school, filming.

I nodded. "Thanks."

She smiled kindly and said, "Good luck," before going out to sit with everyone.

I turned to Ally. "There has to be at least five thousand people out there, Ally. That's the biggest audience I've ever had."

She rubbed my arm for comfort. "You'll be great, trust me. Don't be nervous."

"Pssh, me? Nervous? Austin Moon never gets nervous."

Ally rolled her eyes. "Austin."

"Okay, maybe I'm a little nervous. But, I'll be okay. This is what I love doing! Oh, and Dez is going to show you on the camera backstage, so you don't have to come out on stage with me in front of everyone."

"What!" Ally exclaimed.

"Ally, you'll be fine. Just say thank you, smile, wave, and you'll be done! Pretend you're talking to me."

She sighed. "Fine. Now go out there and break a leg!" She paused. "But don't really do that, we already have one gimp on the team. We don't need another one."

I laughed. "Thanks Ally. For everything."

"You're welcome. But thank you for everything you've done for me. Since the accident, until now. And for everything else. Thank you."

I leaned down to kiss her. "Anything for you."

"And now, give it up for Austin Moon!" Mrs. Turner said into the microphone, and the auditorium was immediately filled with loud cheers.

"Good luck!" Ally said. I smiled and ran out on stage. Tons of people had on Austin Moon t-shirts, and were holding signs.

"What's up, Crystal Heights?" I shouted into my mic, and the cheers got louder.

"So, before I perform this new song, I, along with my partner Ally, my friends Trish, Dez, Ally's dad, and my parents want to thank you guys for your support during Ally's stay in the hospital after the accident. She's backstage right now with a little message for you. Dez." I motioned for him to show her backstage.

When the camera showed on her, everyone cheered, and Ally smiled. She didn't look nervous at all. Wow.

"Hey Crystal Heights! I just wanted to say thanks to all of your support while I was in the hospital. I'm doing a lot better; all I have left is a broken leg, which is healing. And a special thank you to Jenna and Jaci Mendez, and their classes, for making me get well cards. I'll cherish them forever." She paused. "Now I'll stop talking so Austin can get on with his song." Everybody laughed, including me.

Dez took her off the camera. "You guys ready for a new song?"

"Yeah!" came the shouts of the students.

"Alright! Hit it!"

_You're beautiful, beautiful, you should know it_  
_(You're beautiful, beautiful, you should know it)_  
_I think it's time, think it's time that you show it_  
_You're beautiful, beautiful_

_Baby what you doing? Where you at? Where you at?_  
_Why you acting so shy? holding back, holding back_  
_We're not the only ones doing it like that, it like that_  
_So DJ bring that, bring that, bring that, bring that back_

_Cause all around the world people want to be loved_  
_Yeah, cause all around the world, they're no different than us_  
_All around the world people want to be loved_  
_All around the world, they're no different than us_  
_All around the world_

_[Beat break]_

_(all around the world)_

_You're crazy girl, crazy girl, you should know it_  
_(you're crazy girl, crazy girl, don't control it)_  
_Light it up, light it up, so explosive_  
_You're crazy girl, yeah, yeah_

_Baby what you doing? where you at? where you at?_  
_Why you acting so shy? holding back, holding back_  
_We're not the only ones doing it like that, it like that_  
_So DJ bring that, bring that, bring that, bring that back_

_All around the world people want to be loved_  
_Yeah, all around the world, they're no different than us_  
_All around the world people want to be loved_  
_All around the world, they're no different than us_  
_All around the world_

_[Beat break]_

_[Ludacris]_  
_Once again, the dynamic duo's back at it_  
_JB, Luda!_  
_I love everything about you_  
_You're imperfectly perfect_  
_Everyone is itching for beauty_  
_But just scratching the surface_  
_Lost time is never found_  
_Can the DJ please reverse it?_  
_In life we pay for change_  
_Let's make every second worth it_  
_Any day can work if you're working with people saying you don't deserve it then don't give in_  
_Cause hate may win some battles but love wins in the end_  
_You shine just like the sun while the moon and the stars reflect your light_  
_Beauty revolves around you_  
_So you like that?_

_All around the world people want to be loved_  
_All around the world, they're no different than us_  
_All around the world_  
_(people want to be loved)_  
_All around the world_  
_(they're no different than us)_  
_All around the world_  
_(people want to be loved)_  
_All around the world_  
_(they're no different than us)_  
_All around the world_

Throughout the whole song, I danced around on stage, and everyone was out of their seats dancing too. When I finished, everyone cheered extremely loud. I grinned.

"Thank you, you guys were awesome!" I ran off stage and gave Ally a huge hug.

"You were amazing, Austin!" she said happily.

"Thanks! Another amazing song you wrote!" I said as I kissed her.

We broke apart, and we grinned at each other.

This is what I loved doing. My fans were the reason I had got this far. Actually, let me rephrase that.

ALLY is the reason I had got this far. She was the reason I even had a singing career. My fans kept me going, but Ally was the reason I was who I was.

And I wouldn't trade this, or her, for anything.

* * *

**A/N: There's the last chapter of Craziness and Crashes! How was it? Good? Bad? Please review! Watch for my next story! Thanks for all of your support in this story, it means so much to me! Oh, and i'm no longer doing that Polyvore thing for my story Living Life to the Fullest. I forget my username and password... :p**

**Joelle xx**

**Twitter? R5joellemc29**


End file.
